The Beginning
by Soul Mates Are Forever
Summary: A terrible tragidy makes a girls life unfold.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My shrink told me moving would be a good for me. I couldn't see how leaving behind everything I knew could make my life better. Then again, could things seriously get worse?

"C'mon Riley, it won't be that bad." My dad said with a fake smile on his face and putting the key into the lock. The two story house was actually nicer than I imagined it was going to be. But there was a little problem with it. The ivy hanging on the brick wall looked like something out of a horror movie and I counted at least two chimneys which told me it had been built long before electricity had come to use. I'm glad there is now though. I would go crazy without it. Believe me.

My dad pushed open the door and I walked into the living room. Dark wood made up the walls, a stair case on the left side of the room and a hall was on the right. A fire place was on the far wall with a couch and our small table next to it was set in front of the fireplace.

"Hello new home!" Izzy said coming to stand behind me. I snorted and walked up to my new room. I loved my new room. It has a window seat facing the front yard and a walk-in closet/ a book case was in the far corner of my room with my bed against the right side of my room. I set my bag onto my bed and started to unpack my books from the box next to the book shelf. I have a lot of these. I just put up one shelf of books when I heard banging on the wall followed by some not very decant words. It's probably just Izzy trying to put up a poster. I walked across the hall into her room and saw her standing on her bed… putting up a poster or a koala bear. Told you.

"You look like you are having a problem there big sister." I told her and sat on her bed that of course had a koala bear on it. She is obsessed with them. I grabbed the picture frame off her bed side table. I showed me in my cap and gown from graduation, with my brown hair curled thanks to Izzy, my mom in her green sundress and her blond hair pulled back in a pony tail, and Izzy with her gold colored dress on and her strawberry blonde hair curled and pulled back with bobby pins. This picture was taken the day of my graduation, obviously, and the night of the accident.

After graduation, a couple of friends and I went out to a party to celebrate. They were being stupid and got drunk like you wouldn't believe. I, being the smart one, only had half a can but I didn't want to drive because I didn't want to take any chances. I started to walk and when I got to the corner of the intersection, I saw my mom's car go through the light. I was about to wave her over when a car coming from the other direction ran a red light and hit my mom on the driver's side at full speed. It flipped her car and I ran over to where it was laying upside down. I pulled her out of the car and she was unconscious. I felt for a pulse and I never found one. I cried and pulled out my cell phone to call for an ambulance.

I was soon surrounded by flashing red and blue lights. The paramedic who came and took my mom said that she didn't make it. My legs gave out from under me and he caught me and held me in a comforting hug as I cried and stayed that way until my sister showed up twenty minutes later. She told me on the way home that mom was coming to get me because she was worried that I was going to get hurt. We had her funeral a couple days later and I took it really hard afterwards. I started to take therapy because I couldn't help but blame myself for taking away a loving mother and wife. This all happened a month ago, and my dad moved us sixteen hours away from our old home. We ended up moving from Florida to South Carolina. I didn't realize that I was crying until Izzy came over and put her arm around my shoulders.

"You okay?" she wiped under my eyes and took the picture frame from me. She set it back on the table.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just miss her." I gave her a hug and put my head on her shoulder. She rubbed her hand up and down my back.

"Yeah, I think we all do." She hugged me back and stood up. She pulled me up with her and started to walk towards my room. "I'm going to help you finish unpacking and don't forget that you have that meeting with the Alpha at his house later tonight." She told me and I walked back over to my book shelf while she started to put my clothes in my closet. Did I forget to mention something? Oh yeah, I'm a werewolf. Ever since I left my old pack down in Florida, I have to let the Alpha of the Carolina wolves that I am in the area and that I want to join his pack. Exciting.

"What is his name again?" I finished putting my books up and went to find my bedding. I found it in the box next to my door.

"His name is Mason Maxwell. Where something nice please." She gave me her puppy dog eyes and I craved.

"Why do I have to be so dressed up?" I put my sheets on my bed and then my blankets. They had dragonflies on them.

"Because it is also a date. I already called and talked to him about it. I guess he is also looking for a mate. Maybe things will work out with you two." I groaned and shoved my face into a pillow.

"Not you too! Having mom find me dates was bad enough but now you? Plus shouldn't you be looking for yourself?" I grabbed my extra pillows and put them on my window seat. I sat down and heard her rummaging around in a box.

"I do have a date thank you very much. I'll be leaving a little bit after you do." She came out of my closet with my dragonflies. "Shouldn't you hang these up?" I grabbed them out of her hands and stood on my bed to hand them on the ceiling. Mom got these for me when I was younger to keep away the monsters or when I had a bad dream she told me to look up at my dragonflies. They were green with little sparkles outlining the wings. I laid down on my bad and looked up at them. Izzy came over and did the same thing.

"What do you think I should wear?" I asked her breaking the silence. She sat up and I followed her. I saw a dress at the end of the bed. It was my blue silk strapless dress with a silver belt around the waist that I wore at my graduation. It went down to my knees. I loved this dress. "Okay, dress picked out. What about my hair?"

"I can do it for you, just get it all ready for me." Izzy told me and lay back down on my bed. I walked over to my vanity and grabbed out my curling iron and a couple glittery bobby pins. I sat down in my chair and looked over at her.

"Ok I'm ready." She stood up off my bed and was behind me before I could turn back toward the mirror. "Geeze, aren't you eager to get my hair down." I teased her and she smiled as she started to curl my hair.

"Maybe." I laughed and watched as she put the bobby pins in my hair and sprayed my hair with hair spray. "You can do your own makeup 'because I have to get ready too."

"Yes mom." I said sarcastically. "I know how to do my own make up. Plus it's not like I was letting you do it anyway." I went to my closet and looked for a pair of shoes.

"It was one time! Will you ever let that go?"

I laughed. "I don't care. I'm not taking any chances this time. I don't want to lose an eye. Should I wear heels or sandals?" I walked out of my closet and held up a pair of blue heels and sandals with a silver flower and a back strap.

"Umm I would say the sandals so he can see your real height shortie." She teased me and I stuck my tongue out at her like the nice sister that I am. I'm about 5'6" and Izzy is 5'9" so I guess she gets the privilege to call me that.

"Shut up and go get ready for your date." I pushed her out of my room and went over and put my dress on with my sandals. I put on my mascara and it really brought out my green eyes. Perfect. I stood in front of my floor-length mirror and amazing. I looked at my clock and it should that it was quarter to seven. I have fifteen minutes to get there. I grabbed my purse and phone and shut my bedroom door behind me. I walked into Izzy's room and saw her wearing her black dress that went down to her knees. She was in the process of curling her hair. "I'm leaving. I'll see you in a couple of hours. Be careful." I couldn't bare to lose her either.

"Ok. Love you little sis. Good luck and you be careful too." She didn't turn from her mirror. I walked down stairs and saw dad in the kitchen.

"Hey dad, I'm going to the meeting. I'll see you later tonight." I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Actually I'll be gone for a couple of weeks. Love you baby girl." He hugged me back.

"Love you too dad. Make sure you tell Izzy." I walked out of the kitchen and made sure the door was locked before heading to my car. I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Mason's house. This should be fun!

**Thanks for reading. It means a lot to me. This story is actually based on what I want to write and not actually from the book category that I put it under. Sorry to disappoint you if I did. Please don't hate me! **

**~SOUL MATES ARE FOREVER~**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

I have never seen as beautiful or as big as this house is in my entire life. Flowers ran along the outside of the house and with a fountain on the side with a stone bench facing it. It was about half the size of one of those ten story buildings. It was hidden deep in the woods so I'm guessing he wants his house hidden. I parked my car in front of one of the garages and walked up the front steps to the door. I made sure that my car was locked before knocking on the door. You could never know how many people live here. I started texting Izzy when the door swung open. I hurried up and finished my text and turned it on vibrate before looking up at the man in front of me. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and green Hollister shirt on. He looked me up and down and smiled at me. I'm sure I turned a bright shade of red.  
"Hello pretty lady. What can I do for you on this fine evening?" I smiled and held out my hand to him.  
"I'm Riley Parker. I have a meeting with Mason." He shook my hand and stepped to the side to let me walk in. The living room was huge! A flat screen TV was hanging on the wall on the right side of the room. A sofa and two chairs were arranged around it with a wooden coffee table in front of them. There was a bag of Doritos and a can of coke on the table. He must of been sitting there when I knocked. In the far corner of the room a book shelf was there with a lam and chair next to. They must like reading here.  
"I'm Dominic Mason's second in command. I'll show you to his office." He said behind me and I saw that he was watching me. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand and started towing me down the hallway. I could tell that the kitchen was also down this way because of how it smelled, like someone just made chicken. We passed a set of stairs and I think that the bedrooms are up there. How many people live here, the whole pack? We passed a couple of guys while walking down the hall and they smiled and by the way that they looked at me, they were checking me out. Grrr Izzy, why did you have to make me look so good? "That's Matt and Jared. I would stay clear of those guys; they can be a handful when it comes to girls." He looked over his shoulder and smiled. Great, just what I wanted to hear.  
"Why are there so many rooms?" We walked by door after door after door until we got to the end of the hall. "And isn't your girlfriend going to be mad that you were hitting on me?" I crossed my arms and looked up at him with a smile.  
"No because I don't have a girl friend, but I do have a date tonight so no funny ideas." He shook his finger at me. I grinned wickedly. "And, once you join the pack you live here so you're not so far away in an emergency." He explained. Oh, that's news to me.  
"Me? Have funny ideas? Who said I wanted to date you?" I put my hands on my hips.  
"Rude! I'm a romantic guy and I'll show Elizabeth just that." Wait a minute, Elizabeth?  
"Just a quick question, what it Elizabeth's last name?" I asked him with and smiled and he gave me a confused look.  
"Parker why?" I could tell the light bulb went on because he had a weird look on his face. "She's your sister isn't she?" I nodded and laughed. "Damn it! She's going to be just like you! Well, there went my night." He mumbled and ran his fingers through his hair. It just made me laugh harder.  
"Don't worry, she's much worse." He groaned and I held onto my stomach as I laughed. I had tears running down my face and he soon joined me in my laughing.  
The door swung open next to me and a man stepped out. He had black dress pants on and a white button down shirt on that was tucked in. He was about 6'0" and god was he hot. His hair was a light brown, way different then my strawberry blond hair, and it was swept to the left side if his face. He had broad shoulders and, when I looked up at his face, high cheek bones, a straight nose, full lips, and beautiful blue eyes. I'm so not going to make it through the night.  
"Hello, I'm Mason, Alpha of the Carolina wolves. I see that you met my second-in command and I hope he hasn't caused you any trouble." He glared at Dominic and I snorted. I saw Dominic, out of the corner of my eye, with a smug smile on his face.  
"Not too bad, but if he hurts my older sister you might want to look for a new second in command. Just saying." I looked over my shoulder at Dominic and raised my eyebrow. He grinned and I wanted to go over there and smack it off his face. I stuck my tongue out at him before turning back to Mason who was laughing.  
"I'm guess there's a story behind this. Care to elaborate?" He crossed his arms and the muscles in his arms bulged. I gulped. Yup, I'm not going to last through the night.  
"Sure. Dominic?" I looked at him and he held up his hands and leaned against the wall. "He has a date with my sister tonight and if she gets hurt in any shape or form, well I think you get the idea." He nodded and I smiled back. I looked at Dominic. "Wear purple, that's her favorite color. But, whatever you do, don't mention me at all unless she starts talking about her family. Got?" He nodded and walked down the hall and turned into the hall that went upstairs. I shook my head and went into the room and he shut the door. A round table was set up with chairs around it. I think this is his office. A stack of papers were at the end of the table and a basket of Honey Buns. Yay! He sat down in his seat and I sat in the one diagonal from him so I could look at him when I talked.  
"So tell me about your family." He grabbed a pencil and looked at me.  
"My dad, my sister, and I just moved here from Florida. My mom died about a month ago in a car accident. I was there when it happened and she died at the scene. I just graduated that day and a couple of friends and I went out to a party to celebrate. They got really drunk and wanted to drive. I tried to stop them but they just got really mad at me and left. I walked home because I had a can of beer but I didn't want to take any chances. I saw my mom's car go through the light that I was standing at." My voice started to crack and I looked down at my hands. "A drunk driver ran the red light, coming from the direction that I just came from, and hit her dead on, on the driver's side. Her car flipped and she didn't make it. Izzy told me on the way back home that she was coming to get me because I left my phone at home and wanted to come and get me 'cause she was worried. I took it really hard the last week and I still am. I've been going to therapy to help me get rid of some of the guilt I've had. My therapist thought it was a good idea that I move so that's how I ended up here. My old pack tried helping me but I just shut everyone out because I didn't want to be comforted. My dad got a job as a salesman and he travels a lot. My sister and I are looking for jobs for some extra cash." Tears went down my face even though I tried holding them in. I looked up at him and he reached over and wiped them away before covering my hands with his.  
"You can't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault."  
"But it was! If I just wouldn't have gone to that stupid party she wouldn't have been driving and she would still be here." I exclaimed and more tears ran down my face.  
"Riley, it could have happened anywhere at any time. She could have been driving to the store, going to a doctor's appointment, or even going to work. Plus, what if you, your sister and your dad where with her when it happened? Shouldn't you be glad that it only happened to one person then your whole family?" He had a point to his logic. He held onto my hands and ran his thumb over my knuckles.  
"But Mason, why did it have to be my family that it happened too?" I asked him softly, almost like a whisper.  
"Maybe that's how fate wanted it to happen."  
"Well they can go die in a whole for all I care." I mumbled and he laughed. I looked at his face and I could tell that he's never heard that one before because I've never seen someone laugh so hard when I said it.  
"That's a new one." He grabbed a Honey Bun and gave it to me before grabbing his own.

"Thanks." I started to unwrap my treat and savored every bite.

"You're welcome." He ate his in about three bites. I watched him and I realized I was staring at him to long when he cleared his throat.

"I meant for the advice. You have no idea how it feels to be able to talk to someone about this. Someone that I am comfortable with and not a person who's only doing to for their job." I grabbed my phone out of my purse when I vibrated. Izzy texted my saying that she was leaving for her date and told me not to be dumb and good luck. I smiled and texted her back that I would and to stop texting me unless it was an emergency.

"I'm glad that I could help you. I know what it feels like to lose a parent." I gave him a confused look and he explained what he meant. "When I was eighteen my parent died in a car crash when they were coming home from a meeting. I took over as Alpha and kept our pack going."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I feel stupid now for how I acted a minute ago. I can't imagine losing both my parents." I looked down at the table and thought about what would have happened if dad was with her. Would I go up for adoption or would Izzy take care of me until I was eighteen?

"It's okay. I would rather you get it out right now then keep the guilt built inside you, because if you kept it inside you, you probably would never have gotten over the fact that it wasn't you fault and kept blaming yourself."

"Can we change the subject please?" I chewed on my bottom lip nervously.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." He looked back at his sheet and started asking questions one after another. "What's your birthday?"

"August 23, 1992."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite food?"

"Cinnamon brown sugar pop tarts." I laughed

"That's a snack." He stated.

"I don't care, but if you want to know my favorite snack, that's Honey Buns. But you already knew that obviously." I shot back and smiled.

"Well… but… fine." He gave up and I just laughed at him. He was so cute and my wolf howled in agreement.

"Okay next question. Favorite drink?" I lost it and laughed so hard tears went down my face. He just gave me a confused look.

"Do you do this with the rest of the pack because this is getting pretty old. Plus I don't like answering a lot of questions. They get boring." He gave me a look and I shrugged. "You want me to be honest right?"

"No usually I don't do this with the pack, just people who want to join the pack smarty pants. How do you like them apples." He had a smug smile on his face.

"I don't like those apples. They're too sour. I want new ones." I told him and twirled my hair with my finger. Who's so smug now?

"Oh well, that's all we have." Oh, it's like this is it?

"Since I'm a nice person, I would get you a new apple. But you are just being rude. Nobody likes a rude person do they?" Ha! Take that, I win! I leaned back in my chair and smiled.

"Haha you think you're so funny." He grinned and bit the end of the pencil. Must be a habit.

"Yeah I actually do. If you keep biting that pencil you're going to end up swallowing the eraser. I'm just helping you out there. I really don't want to see an Alpha choking on a erasing again."

"Again?"

"Yes again. Let's just say that my old Alpha thought it was a good idea to do what you are doing right now. So stop it." I reached over and took the pencil from him. He made a grab for it but I held it out of reach.

"Hey I need that." He made another grab for it.

"No, get a new one," I thought about it for a second." Without an eraser please."

He grumbled something under his breath and pulled out a pen from the drawer. He made sure it worked before shutting it. "There, happy now?" Oh, I hope his bark is bigger than his bite.

"Yes very." I examined the pencil before setting it on the table, out of his reach.

"You never did answer my question. Favorite drink?" I rolled my eyes.

"Lemonade." I faked a yawn and he raised an eyebrow at him. I smiled, "Kidding."

"Favorite flower?" Question five.

"Water Lily."

"Old Alpha's name?" Six. I crossed my arms. He would want to know this.

"Andrew Louis." He was 27

"How old is your sister?" Seven. This is really getting boring. Can we just get to the date part already?

"She's nineteen, a year older than me." I grabbed a piece of gum out of my purse.

"How many people have you told your secret to?" Now it's getting personal again

"I've only ever told my family, but of course they already knew what I was." I looked over at him and he was nodding his head like that was a good answer. Thank god I've never told my friends, I would probably be all over the news. Hey I could be famous, but in a bad way. Very bad way.

"How comfortable are you to be away from home?" He looked back up to me and I could see in his eyes that he really wanted me to be ok with it.

"I really don't mind as long as I get to at least see them and have a way to talk to them. Especially my sister." I gave him a serious and honest answer. "Why do you ask?" I gave him a confused look.

"Because when I approve you to join the pack, you will live here in the pack house in case of emergencies." Wait a minutes, he said when he approved me to join the pack. I smiled and started bounced in my seat in excitement.

"What are you jumping in your seat for?" he looked like he didn't catch that little tidbit. Maybe he really didn't.

"You said when you approved me. So I'm actually in the pack now?" I pretty sure my eyes were the size of saucers.

He smiled and nodded his head and I jumped out of my seat and shouted "Yes!" I started laughing and he did too. A knock at the door interrupted my minute of excitement. Dominic walked in and he was wearing a purple button down shirt that was tucked into his black dress pants. He wore a black tie and nice black shoes. He looks good. "Guess what?" I said while jumping up and down in front of him.

"Well by the look on your face and how you're acting, you got approved to join the pack." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yes!" I laughed and I hugged him hard. He laughed in my hair and I heard Mason laughing behind me. I pulled away and smiled up at him. "Now you get to deal with me every day, what you think about that?"

He groaned and covered his face with his hands. I walked back over the my chair and sat down. I felt Mason put his hands on my shoulders and I looked up at him. My wolf howled mate and I agreed with her. He was my mate. I looked over at Dominic who was smiling at us. "Well I came in here to tell you I'm off. I'm happy you're in the pack Riley."

"You promise to keep her safe?" I asked him and he came over to crouch down next to me.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to her." He squeezed my hand and smiled. He stood back up and patted Mason on the back in a manly gesture.

"See you later man." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

I looked back up at Mason and his eye brows were bunched together. "What's wrong." I covered his hand with mine. He looked down at me and shook his head.

"Nothing, I just got this feeling that something is going to happen." He walked over to his chair and sat down. He reached over and covered my hand with his. "You know what we are right?"

"Yeah where mates, I figured it out when you walked into the hallway." I said and he nodded with a smile on his face. "My wolf agrees with me too."

"So does mine, he feels like he has to claim you as his." He ran his thumb over my knuckles and I shuddered. He smiled and I glared at him.

"That's not going to happen every time mister so don't get used to it."

"Oh it won't? We'll see about that." I gulped and started pulling my hand away but he held on without any effort. Dang werewolf strength.

"How far away is the restaurant from here."

"About five minutes away, not that far." He understood what I meant. "They'll be fine." My phone just went off and I pulled it out of my purse to see an unknown number. I walked out into the hallway and shut the door.

"Hello?"

Hello is this Riley Parker?" the person on the end of the line asked.

"Yes this is me. Who is this?"

"My name is Matt Lowrey. I'm one of the nurses at Baptist Hospital, and I'm very sorry to tell you that your sister Elizabeth has been in a car accident tonight."


End file.
